Great Lift at Raldbthar
Great Lift at Raldbthar is an ancient Dwemer ruin in . Overview The Great Lift at Raldbthar is an ancient Dwemer mechanical lift that connects to Blackreach. The iron gate will initially be locked, however, it can be opened from the other side by pulling the lever next to it. To reach the other side the Dragonborn requires access to Blackreach, the only way to do this is to have started the quest, "Discerning the Transmundane," as Septimus Signus' attunement sphere is required to open a door to Blackreach. From Blackreach, the Dragonborn can ride the lift up to the surface and open the gate, after which the lift can be entered from the outside anytime it is travel to and will appear on the World Map, separate from Raldbthar. However, if the location is not visited for some time, the gate may reset to being closed, forcing the Dragonborn to go through the main part of Raldbthar to reopen it from the Blackreach side. Blackreach can only be accessed through the ruins of Raldbthar, Mzinchaleft, or Alftand with Septimus Signus' Attunement Sphere. Quests *Discerning the Transmundane Related pages *Great Lift at Alftand *Great Lift at Mzinchaleft Gallery Great Lift At Raldbthar Inside.jpg|Inside Blackreach Bugs * Especially prone to "locking up," trapping the Dragonborn in a repeating cycle of arriving at either the surface or Blackreach. This overwrites all the autosaves, so it is a good idea to save before activating this lift. **Pressing all the buttons and then clicking on the Xbox button and leaving the menu open may break the cycle. **Repeatedly pressing the Favorites button may break the cycle. **Disabling auto-saves may break the cycle. ** On PC using the console commands tscr (toggle script processing) followed by the teleport command (coc , for example coc riverwood to go to Riverwood) will break the cycle. Be sure to reenable script toggling by entering tscr a second time. * The gate may close itself at any point after being opened and returned to. When this happens, the other gates will close as well and enemies in the ruins and Blackreach will respawn. **It is possible to circumvent this problem and still get into Blackreach. By standing against the gate of one of the above-ground lifts and casting Summon Arvak, it is possible to get through the gate by mounting and then unmounting Arvak. You can then use the lever to open the gate and descend into Blackreach. Note: If it worked correctly, Arvak will appear to be halfway through the gate. **Another way to circumvent this is by standing at the gate and holding a plate in front of you and running into it. You must move the plate around to find the correct spots that allow you to move through the gate. * Even after opening the gate to the lift from inside, traveling away from and back to the lift results in the gate being closed, and Blackreach must be accessed the long way through Raldbthar. Appearances * de:Großer Fahrstuhl in Raldbthar es:Gran elevador de Raldbthar ru:Главный подъёмник Ральдбтхара Category:Skyrim: Dwarven Ruins Category:Skyrim: Blackreach Locations